Characters
"Characters" (キャラ Kyara) are one of the card types in Future Card Buddyfight. Cards with this type are also treated as monsters for the purposes of game rules and card effects. See also Monsters. Character's parts 'Card name' *The card's name. *In card text, the card name appears within "". 'World name' *The World which the character belongs to. For the Cross Series, the world appears as a logo of the collaboration titles. 'Character name' *The name of a character which the character belongs to, some abilities affect characters from specific character's name. *In card text, the card name appears within [] 'Attributes' *An additional category to classify characters, some abilities affect characters from specific attributes. *In card text, the attribute appears within 《》. 'Size' *The sum of sizes on your field cannot be higher than 3, if you call a character and exceed your size limit you must put other characters in the drop zone until you no longer exceed the limit. However you may still call size 0 character even if you reach this limit. Examples: **You may have a size 1 and size 2 character on the field (1 + 2 = 3). **You may have a size 3 and two size 0 characters on the field (3 + 0 + 0 = 3). **You may not have two size 2 characters on the field (2 + 2 = 4'). **If you have two size 1 characters on the field (1 + 1 = 2), you must put one of them in the Drop Zone before calling a size 2 character. *The higher the size, the higher the character's overall potential, and vice-versa. *The characters' size, the sum of sizes on the field, and the maximum size field available can be altered with card abilities. 'Power *The character's attacking power, used in order to attack and destroy other character with defense lower than or equal to that attacking character(s). *Reducing the power value cannot cause it to be a negative number. 'Defense' *The character's defensive power, used in order to protect the player and/or that character being attacked. *Reducing the defense value cannot cause it to be a negative number. 'Critical' *The amount of damage characters can deal to the opponent's life points. *Reducing the critical value cannot cause it to be a negative number. 'Ability / Card text' *What the characters use to affect the game *Some characters may not have abilities. *If a character has a "Cost", means that you must pay all costs written in order to call it. **However some effects can allow you to call character without paying their call costs. *If a character says "you may only call this card...", means that you must fulfill all conditions written in order to call it. *Characters with higher call costs tend to have higher Power/Defense/Critical, while characters with stronger abilities have lower values. 'Flavor text' *Some commentaries about the character. These do not affect gameplay. *Some characters do not have flavor text. 'Soul' *Cards placed under the character on the field. *The soul is commonly used to pay costs for abilities such as Soulguard. Category:Card Type